The Frosty Bus
The Frosty Bus is episode 15a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season one. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Lenny *Boog *Mr. Mufflin Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Jeff Bennet as Boog, Mr. Mufflin Plot One morning at school, the kids are playing while Fanboy and Chum Chum are eating their lunch on the school's picnic table. Fanboy is about to eat his dil pickle when he hears music. The music happens to come from the Frosty Mart's new Frosty Bus! Lenny comes in driving the Frosty Bus on a rainbow, and everyone is excited that they head over to the bus, dollars in hand. Mr. Mufflin even preforms a robot dance about having Frosty Freezy Freeze. Then the kids get their drinks: First Kyle, then Yo, and so on. Chum Chum badly wants to get Frosty Freezy Freeze, but Fanboy declines and says they must work up a major thirst first. So, they play for a long time until they get so exhausted, they need a drink. So, they go to the Frosty Bus and greet Lenny. But there are only two colors: pink and blue, and Fanboy can't decide. This bothers Lenny that he runs off, and Boog takes over. When Boog shows up, he hears the boys say "Blue" and then, "Pink". He tricks them by spraying the Frosty Freezy Freeze in their faces, and drives away. While tied up like a pretzel, Fanboy announces that they're going after Boog. At the Frosty Mart, Boog goes in to play Chimp Chomp while the boys come out of hiding and try to get to the bus. But Boog fills the dispensers with helium, inflating the boys and causing them to fly away. Fanboy does not want to give up! Meanwhile, Boog is singing while driving, until he hears a police alarm! It is Fanboy pretending to be a policeman and arrests Boog for speeding. Chum Chum winds up making a sound which sidetracks Fanboy, and they go away. It turns out they were actually helping Agent Johnson with a case. Boog happily takes off again. Back at the Frosty Mart, Fanboy is bored that they'll just have to get Frosty Freezy Freeze from the machine from now on instead of the bus. But when they spy the Chimp Chomp machine producing photos, Fanboy decides to try one last time. That night, Boog goes to the Frosty Bus to find a broken joystick. He tries to call Lenny, but Fanboy comes in instead. He says they'll give the game back if he meets them in one hour. One hour later, Boog finds Fanboy behind the mart, who says that the game's okay. Boog goes to the game happily, only to find Chum Chum making the beeping sounds. Chum Chum and Fanboy run onto the bus and try to drive away, but they crash into the wall. Boog is just about to bop them when the bus explodes, spraying Frosty Freezy Freeze! Its sign even falls onto Boog. Then, Fanboy, Chum Chum and their friends celebrate the Frosty Rain, and the episode ends with Mr. Mufflin once again preforming his robot dance. Songs *''The Frosty Bus Song'' *''Boog's Song (You're Boppin')'' Trivia/Goofs *When Fanboy and Chum Chum are twisted into a pretzel, Fanboy is controlling Chum Chum's arm. *This is the twelfth time the title of the episode is said. *Fanboy, Chum Chum and the others were heard singing the Frosty Bus Song at the beginning and end, but when they are shown later on, their mouths weren't moving. *The Frosty Bus is a parody of the Ice Cream Truck. *While Fanboy, dressed as a policeman, is talking to Boog during the traffic stop, Chum Chum imitates a police radio call. He says "1-Adam-12, 1-Adam-12." Adam-12 was a popular TV police series during the Sixties; when the patrol car received a call over the radio, the officers were identified as "1-Adam-12". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with its name in it Category:Season 1